Momentos de Renescob
by Lovers of Books
Summary: Nessie decide contar sus momentos favoritos con Jacob a una personita muy especial.
1. Probando 1 2 3

**Title:** Momentos de Renescob.

**Summary: **Nessie decide contar sus momentos favoritos con Jacob a una personita muy especial.

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes son de SM. La historia está basada en lo que puedo haber pasado después de Amanecer.

* * *

Narra Renesmee:

La pequeña Izzy heredo mi cabello, pero luce mucho mejor en ella con su piel morena descendencia quileute, ella salta de los brazos de sus padre y corre a los míos.

- Papi me ha dejado subir en su lomo y hemos corrido rapidísimo - me cuenta ella emocionada

- Suena genial linda, pero estoy segura de que yo puedo correr mas rápido. - presumo

- ¿Escuchaste? - le pregunta a Seth - suena como que alguien te esta retando.

- Lo escuche bonita y estoy ansioso de demostrarle mi rapidez, pero lamento que me tengo que ir ahora.

- ¿Cosas de lobos? - pregunta curiosa.

- así es, ven a darle un beso de despedida a papa - le ordena

Izzy que ya estaba sentada en mi regazo, se levanta y llena de besos a su padre.

- tal vez vuelva hasta mañana - le suelta en un murmullo.

- Solo regresa, sano y salvo - le dice la niña, bastante lista para su edad.

Apenas Seth se va la niña voltea a verme, puedo ver una tristeza oculta en sus ojos.

-Vale, ahora estamos solo tu y yo ¿que quieres hacer? - le pregunto.

-Cuéntame tu historia con Jacob - me sorprende al decir...

* * *

Pequeña intro, voy a tratar de subir un día si y otro no :)


	2. Empezando a recordar

**Title:** Momentos de Renescob.

**Summary:**Nessie decide contar sus momentos favoritos con Jacob a una personita muy especial.

**Disclaimer:**La mayoría de los personajes son de SM. La historia está basada en lo que pudo haber pasado después de Amanecer.

* * *

Recuerdo cada instante de mi infancia con Jacob – empiezo a contarle.

Un día estábamos jugando en el bosque, él me había dejado subir a su lomo, como tu papa hoy – ella sonríe – han pasado unos meses de que se fueran los vulturi y con ellos nuestros problemas.

***Flashback***

Jake quiero volver a casa, hace mucho frio – le pedí.

Está bien linda, volvamos con señor y señora colmillos – me dijo

- A papa no le gusta que le digas señor colmillos. – le reclamo.

- Es por eso que lo hago – me explica, pero sigue sin tener ninguna lógica para mí.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos estaban haciendo maletas y guardando cosas en cajas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte, con esperanzas de que mis suposiciones estuvieran equivocadas.

- Volvieron antes cariño – me sonrió mama - ¿tienen hambre?

- he preguntado que pasa – elevo mi voz.

- Renesmee, no te eduque para que le grites a tu madre – me reprendió Edward.

- Quiero saber que está pasando – comienzo a llorar, así que Jacob me carga e intenta tranquilizarme.

- Nos vamos – explica Edward con voz sebera.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto con mi voz cortada por el llanto

- Mañana por la mañana.

- ¿y cuando pensaban decírmelo? – Le cuestiono – seguro que me iban a subir al carro dormida y despertaría en no sé dónde.

- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido – sonríe – lo pensare para la otra.

- ¡ME DAS ASCO! – le grite.

- Renesmee! ¡Edward! No sé cuál de los 2 es más infantil, compórtense.

- Yo sé quien es el único infantil – dice Jacob. Tengo la impresión de que quiere salir corriendo y a la vez no quiere apartarse ni un sentimiento, abrazo su cuello más fuerte porque sé que si se va puede que sea la última vez que lo vea en un montón de tiempo. Espero que el Sr. colmillos no me este leyendo la mente.

- Nessie, no quiero ser duro contigo - explica mi "padre" - comprende que no nos iríamos si no fuera totalmente necesario.

- ¿QUÉ PASA CON JACOB Y EL ABUELO? ¿Ya no los volveré a ver?

- ¡Escucha! - me llama mama – Apenas tienes año y medio, aparentas 8 y actúas como de 15. El abuelo carlee cree que tu crecimiento va a ser un poco más lento y que serás capas de ir a la escuela, por obvias razones esto NO puede ser en Forks, tampoco hay manera de que Jacob y el abuelo venga con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? – reclama Jacob como niño pequeño, sonrió con esperanza ¡Él quiere venir conmigo!

- Si te alejas de tu manada, te dejaras de transformar – dice papa.

- Lo que mi hermanito Ed, quiere decir es que envejecerías, si así no encuentras novia – se burla Emmet

- Lo único que tu hermanito Ed quiere es deshacerse de mí.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen papa? – le reprocho.

- Por favor Emmet – ruega – Nessie, creo que podemos llegar a algunos acuerdos para que veas que solo quiero lo mejor para ti – me arranca de los brazos de Jacob y me sienta en un sillón junto a él – Jacob y el abuelo te visitan en tu cumpleaños y en vacaciones de navidad y tu a ellos en vacaciones de verano.

- ¿yo? ustedes vendrán conmigo ¿no?

- me temo que no, ya hemos quedado con Charlie, te quedaras en su casa pero Jacob te puede llevar a pasear. Nosotros no vendremos para no seguir levantando sospechas.

- ¡Vale! me parece buen trato – digo después de analizarlo un segundo, me levanto del sillón y arrastro a Jacob a mi habitación – tienes que leerme un cuento puede que sea el último en un tiempo.

***Fin del flashback***

Iba a seguir contándole la historia a Izzy, pero se había quedado profundamente dormida. La levante de la alfombra y la lleve a mi cuarto en el piso de arriba.

Baje las escaleras de nuevo, con intención de cocinar algo, cuando escucho un toque en la puerta. Estoy casi segura de que en Hanna, porque SIEMPRE pierde las llaves.

- ¿Cómo está la mamita más bonita del mundo? – me pregunta

- No me barbees, dime qué quieres.

- Hm ¿Izzy está aquí?

- Así es, Seth la dejo antes de irse

- ¿En donde esta?

- Dormida

- ¿no se puso triste?... porque Seth no está.

- no lo sé, creo que es una buena actriz.

- Mami, creo que no soy tan fuerte como tú y Izzy, me siento vacía. Alice me invito a la inauguración de esta tienda en NY, creo que es una buena idea para distraerme. Tu no vas a estar sola, vas a estar con Izzy… ¿puedo ir? – me pregunta con un puchero y batiendo sus pestañas. – regresare antes que los lobos.

- ¡Vale! diviértete con tu tía torbellino – le digo sin dudarlo.

- Gracias mami – me llena de besos – voy a darle un beso a Izzy antes de irme – explica subiendo las escaleras.

- No la vallas a despertar – le advierto.

* * *

**Creo que va a ser mas o menos el largo de los capítulos. Retiro mi comentario de que publico un día si y uno no, tratare de publicar todos los días en la madrugada (Me refiero a a****ntes de entrar a clases, después ya no se)**

Me gustan mucho los **REVIEWS**, por si querían saber :3


	3. Te quiero Jacob

**Title: **Momentos de Renescob.

**Summary: **Nessie decide contar sus momentos favoritos con Jacob a una personita muy especial.

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes son de SM. La historia está basada en lo que pudo haber pasado después de Amanecer.

* * *

Después de que Hanna me abandonara, me dispuse a cocinar nuggets de pollo, supuse que Izzy no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Recordar la historia de Jacob me hizo sentir miles de cosas.

Agradecí que Izzy estuviera en la recamara principal, así yo estaría en la de Hanna y no sentiría el vacio en mi enorme cama.

¿Qué estará haciendo Jacob ahora? ¿Estará herido? deseche la idea de mi mente y me obligue a dormir.

Me despertó un movimiento en la cama, comí si estuviera temblando el suelo, me tranquilice al escuchar las risas de Izzy que estaba brincando encima.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste princesa? – le dije atrapándola con mis brazos.

- Ansiosa de seguir escuchando la historia.

- Vale, pero ¿no quieres desayunar antes? anoche no cenaste nada.

- Ella se zafo de mi abraso y agarro 2 tazones llenos de fruta de la mesita de noche.

- ¿Tu lo preparaste? – Ella asintió – que hermosa niña – bese su frente, déjame pensar en donde me quede.

***Flashback***

Hoy es 10 de septiembre del 2008, Cumplo 2 años de nacida, pero aparento 9.

Hoy es el primer día que veo a Jacob desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca habíamos estado separados, así que esto ha sido difícil para mí, lo extraño más que al abuelo Charlie, supongo que porque con él nunca conviví mucho, igual lo extraño también, pero no siento ese dolor en mi pecho como con Jacob.

Alice me tiene metida en un vestido rosa pastel, me gusta cómo me veo. Parezco bailarina de Ballet, incluso tengo una cebolla (de cabello) en lo alto de mi cabeza.

-Te ves hermosa – me dice papa besando mi frente.

Yo le doy un abrazo muy fuerte porque desde que ya llegamos a la cuidad (hace cerca de 6 meses) que estoy resentida con él y por más que trato de ocultarlo se que él lo sabe, pero hoy es diferente, es mi cumpleaños y estoy llena de amor para todos.

Huelo el aire cada 5 minutos para ver si me llega un efluvio de lobos y por primera vez en toda la mañana está aquí, corro a la puerta y puedo ver como los lobos se dirigen a la parte trasera de la casa, supongo que a ponerse su ropas.

El primero en volver es mi lobo favorito Jacob, él corre y me sube a sus brazos como de costumbre, pero en lugar de aventarme al aire como siempre, me aprieta en sus brazos muy fuerte.

!EXTRAÑABA ESTO! Este calor que no tiene ningún miembro de mi familia, extrañaba en ritmo de su corazón, extrañaba su olor a bosque y mar, lo extrañaba a él.

Veo sus ojos cafés y siento como todo el dolor de los últimos 6 meses desaparece, como si miles de cables de acero nos sujetarán y por fin pueden dejar de estirarse, por fin estamos juntos.

- te quiero – le digo, porque es lo único que tengo claro ahora.

- Yo también te quiero Nessie – sonríe – siempre lo haré – concluye en un susurro.

Cuando rompo mi burbuja con Jacob me doy cuenta de que TODOS nos están mirando, mi familia y los lobos. No puedo evitar ruborizarme por ello.

Me bajo de los brazos de Jacob y me dedico a abrazar a el resto de mis visitantes, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth** - Veo la sonrisa de Izzy ensancharse al escuchar en nombre de su padre -** Leah, Collin y Brady.

Poco después, llegó El abuelo Charlie, con Sue y Billy en un carro y las parejas de los lobos en otro.

Todos juntos me cantaron las mañanitas, Comimos pastel (los que comemos), abrimos mis regalos y fue definitivamente una de los mejores días de m vida.

Al final mi mama acomodo a todos en los cuartos de huéspedes, sleeping y catres, se aseguro de que todos estuvieran cómodos, pero no había manera en que alguien estuviera más cómoda que yo que dormí en los brazos de Jacob.

***Fin del Flashback***

- En realidad lo habías extrañado – dice Izzy

- Si que lo hice – susurro

- ¿Me vas a seguir contando? – pregunta ansiosa.

- Claro cariño, déjame pensar en que paso después.

*** Flashback***

Navidad y año nuevo, fue un poco de lo mismo, a acepción de que está bien solo vino, Jacob y el abuelo.

Hubo muchos regalos, comida chatarra y lo que más me gusto abrazos de Jacob, no sé si ahora los apreciaba mas o el me abrazaba con mas sentimiento, pero se sentía mejor que 20 chocolates en mi boca.

Jacob es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y nunca tendré.

Coincide totalmente, mi padre lo odia, mi madre lo aprecia y yo agradezco infinitamente sus juegos, cariños y protección.

- Luces mayor – me dice.

- Por eso nos mudamos de nuevo – le digo triste

Apenas había hecho algunos amigos cuando nos tuvimos que mudar de nuevo y entrar a otro grado, en otra escuela en otra ciudad.

El abuelo dice que cada vez crezco mas lento, por lo que cada vez permaneceremos más tiempo, justo ahora estoy cerca de los 11.

- No me justa ser un fenómeno – le transmito con mi don, lo llevaba sintiendo tanto tiempo, pero nunca me había atrevido a decirle a nadie.

- No eres un fenómeno Nessie, eres especial.

- Es lo mismo, solo esta disfrazado con palabras bonitas – le reprocho al borde de las lagrimas.

- Tal vez, pero en ese caso yo también soy un fenómeno. Me transformo en un lobo y mato a vampiros malos.

- Es diferente… tu eres un fenómeno hermoso – le sonrió y él me sonríe de vuelta.

- Es lo mismo, tu cada vez te haces más bella – me dice, haciéndome poner roja.

- Gracias Jacob, gracias por todo. - beso su mejilla.

* * *

**En realidad no se cuando publico xD Pero procurare que sea seguidooo3**

Me gustan mucho los **¡REVIEWS!**, por si querían saber :3


End file.
